Destiny Academy
by Uso Evin
Summary: The main cast from Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny attend a boarding school known as Destiny Academy. Relationships and misadventures abound as the kids and teachers alike try to have some fun and learn a thing or two! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. 

Author's notes: After resolving some problems at home, I've decided to re-write this story, and hopefully continue updating it, also I've shortened the main cast of students and decided to have the remaining four students gradually come into the story later on. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Welcome to Destiny Academy, where today's youth are turned into tomorrow's leaders."**

Destiny Academy; a newly built school, dedicated to raising children who showed an uncanny ability for piloting mobile suits, or excelled in leadership. Only the best of the best, and richest were accepted into the school... And to one Kira Yamato's surprise both he and his best friend had been accepted into the junior pilot program. As boy looked out the window, his right hand wrapped firmly around a glass bottle of juice, he let a sigh, and then a louder gasp as he felt something crash into the shoulder, making him drop the glass bottle on the car's floor.

"Athrun" Kira shoved the blue haired boy to his side of the seat, trying to lose himself in the backdrop's majesty.

"You took my drink, I just want it back…" Athrun reached back over to get the bottle of juice; Kira always had a way of making him seem like the bad guy, when it was usually Kira who would start conflicts in the first place. He took a long sip from the cool glass bottle the Orange juice giving him a burst of refreshment.

A young looking woman turned from the driver's seat to face the two boys, a stern look on her brow. "If you two don't stop fighting I'm shipping you off to boarding school!" a grin quickly grew across her serious face, as she turned back to face the road.

You are shipping us off to boarding school, mom." All three of them laughed as they pulled up into the school's main driveway, the car pulling up to the massive building's front door; it was highly detailed, and constructed of fine Oak. As the car pulled to a full stop, the woman turned around once more, pressing a button to release the trunk. "Well, we're here. You two be good, and study hard."

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Yamato; I'll be sure to look after Kira for you." Exclaimed Athurn, giving his friend a sly grin.

"Bye Mom." Was all Kira said as he rolled his eyes at Athrun,he gave his mom a final kiss on the check and ran to the back of the car to retrieve his bags.

Minutes later, the two boys waved goodbye as the vehicle drove off, leaving the two in front of the stone staircase.; each of the boys took two duffel bags in each hand, and began to march up the steps, as they reached the main door Kira pushed it open with his shoulder. As they stepped into the school's foyer, the two were greeted by a young woman dressed in a mini-skirt and blouse, with a smile she spoke to both of them.

"Welcome to Destiny Academy, if you'll please take one of these tags for each of your bags and place them over in the corner, you'll be free to talk amongst the other children, until the welcoming assembly commences."

The boys took four tags from a large box and scribbled their names onto each one strapping the tags around the handles, they tossed the luggage into the massive pile and then looked at each other. kira's face turned into an angry stare as he saw his best friend's face covered in powdered sugar, his mouth chewing what appeared to be a jelly donut, in his hands an open box with more donuts was held tightly.

"You had donuts and didn't tell me? I've been starving the whole trip!" Kira's arms sprung outward as he tried to grab onto the box, but Athrun was too quick for him, he jumped back, swallowing the donut and spoke.

"They're mine! You already stole my drink, you aren't getting these too!" He said, laughing the entire time.

"Share them you pi-" Kira's sentence was cut in half as he saw her; a young woman his age with flowing pink hair that passed her waist; if "love at first sight" existed, this must have been it he though. Athrun stuck his hand out, offring his friend one of the donuts, only to be ignored.

"Who're you looking at?" His head turned to where Kira was pointing, and he frowned as he saw the girl. "I guess you won't be having any donuts..."

Meanwhile, a group consisting of a young blonde girl named Cagali, a pink haired girl named Lacus of t he same age and a well dressed older man, stood in the middle of the foyer, the older man being the first to speak in a while.

"If that's everything, I'll be off. Good luck to the both of you." He turned and walked away, returning to the bright pink limousine parked in the front of the school.

"You didn't have to get your driver to bring us in, Lacus... Now then, I wonder when that assembly is going to be held." Her hands were pressed against her hips as she spoke to her friend; they had known each other for a year now, and while both of them didn't have the right skills to get in the school, they had more than enough money to buy their way in.

"I suppose they'll tell us over the intercom, Cagali... Why don't we go and try to find some new friends?" The girl had begun walk away, leaving her blonde friend to run after her.

"Shinn Asuka? Is that you?" A sixteen year old boy with long blonde hair ran up to a boy his age, with short blue hair and dark red eyes. "It is you... what are you doing here?"

"Za Burrel? Heh, what a coincidence I'd meet you here." Exclaimed Shinn, throwing a few mock punches at his friend. "I'm enrolled in the piloting program... I'm guessing you are to?"

"Nah... I was chosen for the commanders's program. I'd rather sit in a chair than pilot a mobile suit anyway." He said, jokingly. Wrapping his arm around Shinn's neck, he spoke. "Well... Since I don't really know anyone here, wanna be roommates? I brought a TV along..." Shinn broke free from his friend's grasp and turned to face him; "You always were direct. And, it better be flatscreen!" The two boys had meet at a summer camp two years ago, and had kept in touch via e-mail; it was quite a shock to the both that the other was here, but at least now they knew someone.

"Hey! Don't walk so fast Luna, I don't want to spill my coffee!" Shouted a girl younger than the student body's average age, she picked up her pace to get beside her older sister, who almost seemed as if she was trying to get rid of her younger sibling.

"Meyrin, do you have to follow me everywhere? It's bad enough you got into the school two years than you should have." Lunamaria siad, as she continued walking at her accelerated pace. Luna tried to pretend as if she didn't know Meyrin, but when she turned to look at her, she gasped... Meyrin had disappeared.

"Meyrin? Meyrin!"

"I'm right here, sis." exclaimed the younger sister as she squeezed out of a group of boys that were flirting with her. "You said you didn't want me to follow you..."

"Never mind that, just come on." _Why does she always get guys?_

Lunamaria and Meyrin both came from a privileged family with a military background, and naturally, it was assumed they would continue the tradition; while Lunamaria worked very hard to get into the piloting program at Destiny Academy, her sister who seemed to have a natural gift for just about everything had gotten into the Commander's program effortlessly. While the two sisters love each other very much, Luna can get extremely jealous at times over her sister's natural talent.

"So then I says to him, I says...Dearka are you even listening?" A silver haired young man began looking around for his blonde haired friend, and let out a sigh as he found him leaning against a wall, conversing with a girl. "So... I was just thinking, maybe you and I could go out sometime?" Dearka leaned over into the girl's face, his eyes shining as he waited for a response. "With you? Never!" The girl kicked him and the shin and shuffled away. Dearka jumped back, holding clutching his shin as he yelp in pain. 

"Wow, Dearka... You really do have a way with women." Quipped Yzak sarcastically. "Anyway, I want to get to the auditorium early, let's go!" Yzak tugged on Dearka as he tried to get him to move. "No! I need to scope out the ladies first, you know what I'm talking about, right? Right?" "Whatever Dearka. I'm going to find the auditorium." Yzak let go of Dearka and began to walk down the long hall. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" _So many cute girls... This is going to be great! _Though Dearka as he chased after his uptight friend.

Miriallia trudged down an empty hallway; she had been wandering for a good half an hour, and finally declared herself lost. The building was very large and had a bevy of confusing hallways that didn't seem to go anywhere important. Her steps reverberated around her, the clicking of her shoes the only noise around. She breathed a sigh of relief as a second pair of shoes could be heard in the distance; she ran toward the noise, and found a girl around her age with short blonde hair, she reached back to tap the girl's shoulder and spoke. 

"Are you lost too?" she asked, hoping that the girl knew where she was going.

"No. I just like to be alone when it gets too noisy."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Asked Miriallia, unsure weather the girl was just messing around or crazy.

"No." Replied the blonde, her expression remaining blank.

"Well.. Can you show me to the foyer? I'm Miriallia, by the way."

"Stellar Loussier" Was all she said as she turned around, and began walking from where she came; Miriallia sighed and followed; at this rate, she didn't know if she would find any normal people. The two were interrupted by a booming voice that came seemingly from nowhere; it was the PA system.

**"Students of Destiny Academy. The welcoming assembly will commence in five minutes; the Auditorium is located to the west of the main foyer, please proceed in an orderly fashion. After the assembly, your rooms and class first semester class schedules will be assigned to you. Have a good morning!" **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny

Author's note: How's this for a quick update? Enjoy!

* * *

Kira walked with his hands clasped behind his head, looking directly ahead as he walked down the hall, Athrun right beside him, he looked over to his friend; Athrun was staring straight ahead, following the large group of students making their way to the auditorium. Ever since he had seen her, Kira couldn't get his mind off that pink haired girl; this was the first time had felt such feelings over a girl, and it was a very strange feeling. Finally, he broke the silence between the two, his voice in the same trance as he was. 

"So, what do you think her name is? Do you think she's here to be a pilot too? How about that hair?"

"Yeah, yeah. We all love the pink haired girl. Anyway, the auditorium's right over here." Athurn said as he threw his head up into the air; the truth was, he and Kira had been friends since birth and he surely didn't want a girl to come between them. He hoped Kira wouldn't be like this for the rest of the year. Kira looked away and placed his hands into his pockets, he spoke again, this time having returned to his normal state of mind.

"So, where do you wanna sit?" He asked, walking down the the rows of seats; the auditorium had black walls, with red carpeting and padded red seats. It reminded him of an theater, the massive stage with thick red curtain contributing to the feeling.

"Right here's good." Athrun said, nodding off to an empty set of seats off to their left. He turned into the row and took a seat, with Kira not far behind. The row was empty, much like the rest of the auditorium; they were among the first to arrive, and there wasn't much noise in the rest of the room. "So, what do you think the teachers are like here?" Asked the blue haired boy, looking over to his friend.

"Probably stuck up." Replied Kira, with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Botch Lacus and Cagali had entered the auditorium at the same time, stopping a few feet from the door. "Let's sit at the front, Cagali. I want to be sure to see the teachers."

"Whatever." Cagali replied, following Lacus toward the front.

Near the front of the stage, the older of the two sisters with shorter red hair sat, her legs crossed over each other as she waited in silence for the assembly to begin. She looked over to her left to see Meyrin staring back at her; the younger of the sisters quickly turned her head away and pretended not to have been looking. She looked back at her sister once more and spoke.

"Luna... I know you're not that happy about me being here, but could you at least try and make an effort to be a sister to me?" She spoke with a serious yet sincere tone, which was a bit unusual for the easy going girl. Lunamaria looked away from her and frowned; had she really been that mean?

"Look, Mey. It's not that I don't hate you being here it's just... No matter what it is, you always seem to be better than me. It makes me really angry sometimes th-" Luna turned around as she heard a voice from beside her, quickly turning back to Meyrin she spoke once more; "We'll finish this later."

"Is anyone sitting here?" Asked Cagali motioning to the seat beside Lunamaira.

"Nope. Take a seat. I'm Lunamaria, and this is my younger sister Meyrin." Replied Luna, giving a warm smile to the two girls, her sister poked her head out and waved shyly, giving a meek smile.

"I'm Lacus Clyne, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Replied the pink haired girl, with a huge grin on her face. "And I'm Cagali." Chimed in the blonde.

Just outside of the auditorium, Shinn leaned against a wall, a wooden door labeled **"Boys"** beside him. The door opened, and Rey emerged the sound of an automatic hand dryer echoing within the bathroom. "Took you long enough" Said Shinn as he turned into the auditorium door, bumping into someone in font of him. 

"Sorry!" Shinn exclaimed as the tanned skinned young man tunred around to see who had bumped into him. "My fault, I shouldn't be standing in such a busy spot." Replied Dearka with a large smile on his face.

"Dearka Elsman." He said, extending a hand to Shinn. "Shinn Asuka" The blue haired boy replied, shaking the young man's hand. "And that's my friend Rey." He added in; Rey gave a quick nod to Dearka, and led the three into the dark room.

"My friends's already in there waiting for me, I think he's over here..." Dearka took the lead and let the other two to a row of seats in the middle of the auditorium. "Hey, Dearka, over here!" Yzak waved his friend over, Shinn and Rey not far behind. "I met these guys outside... That's Rey, and that's Shinn." Exclaimed Dearka loudly, pointing to each of the boys as he spoke. "Yzak Joule; it's a pleasure." Dearka, Shinn and Rey each took a seat, Yzak catching two girls in the corner of his eye.

"Hey... Check out those two." He whispered, pointing to a pair of girls who had just been among the last to enter the auditorium; one of the girls had short, red hair while the other had short blonde hair. They seemed a bit lost, looking around with no real sense of direction. "With our luck, they'll come sit with us." Dearka continued. "Ah, shut up Dearka. Talk about something other than girls for once." Said an annoyed Yzak.

"It's about time... We're the last ones here. Are there even any seats left?" Miriallia said as she began to trot down the aisle, Stellar in tow. The two forced their way through a filled row, taking a seat beside a red eyed, blue haired boy. Stellar turned to look at the boy beside her, the boy's head tuning around at roughly the same time; their eyes locked and they simply stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Shinn's breathing got heavier as Stellar's heart began to beat faster and faster, but before either of them could speak, the curtains parted and a man with short blonde hair began to speak over a microphone.

"Now that everyone has been seated, I will commence. However I must start of by announcing that your Principle, Headmaster Gilbert Dullindal will be unable to attend this ceremony, due to a matter that required his immediate attention. In his place, I, Rau Le Cruset your Vice Principle, master of discipline and head of the piloting program will lead the assembly. Now then; you, the best of the best have all been accepted into this Academy under the impression you exhibit traits in leadership, or piloting. We expect you all to live up to our high expectations and will only accept the best from you. For it is you, who will be in charge of our futures. Now, without further ado, the staff will introduce themselves one by one, following that I will give you a brief description of the school's facilities and schedule for today." The man motioned to a row of men and women behind him, and then stepped back to take his own seat. In his place, a woman in her mid twenties stepped up to the microphone, adjusting it to her height and began to speak.

"My name is Murrue Ramius, and I'm the head of the Destiny's English department. Together, we will explore literature both modern and ancient, breaking it down and analyzing the different literary styles and techniques used by authors. Next up is Mr. La Flaga." With a smile, she took her seat, giving the young blonde haired man beside her a turn to stand up and speak. 

"Good morning, kids. I'm Mu La Flaga, head of the Health department... Unlike my beautiful co-worker Mrs. Ramius, I don't really have a speech planned, so I'll just pass the mic over to Reverend Malchio here." As he sat back down, Murrue gave him a leer, that told him to act a bit more professional the next time.

"You may address me as Reverend Malchio, I am head of the Social Sciences department. We well be exploring what humanity truly is, and delve deep into the minds of the masses. Next is Mrs. Badgiruel " As the oldest staff member took his seat, a young well-kept woman with short blue hair took the stand and spoke in a brash tone.

"You will address me as Mrs. Badgiruel; I am head of the Mathematics department, and will be teaching you basic arithmetic needed for those who plan to persue military carrers." She promptly took her seat, not even bothering to introduce the next teacher; in her place, a woman with light brown hair took stepped up and began to speak.

"I'm Talia Gladys; head of the Science department. We will be exploring the anatomy of the human body, Physics and the Universe that houses our homes in Space and here on Earth.. Next up is Erica Simmons." As Mrs. Gladys took her seat, another brown haired woman stood up, taking her turn to talk.

"Good morning to you all, I am Erica Simmons and head of the Technology department here at Destiny. We will be learning things such as how a mobile suit operates, battle ship mechanics and the like. Last but not least, I present to you Mr. Waltfeld." She stepped down, giving way to the final member of the staff; an older man stood up an adjusted the microphone to his height, and took in a deep breath of air.

"I'm Andrew Waltfleld, and I'm in charge of the Commander's program. I'll be teaching those of you enrolled combat tactics, ship functions and how to boss around your subordinates." He said, the audience laughing at the comment. With a nod he stepped down and gave way for Le Cruset to talk the stand once more.

"Now that you've been introduced to the staff, I will take the time to explain the school's layout to you. This is the main building, located at the front center of the grounds, directly to its East are the girl's dormitories, while on the opposite end are the boy's. Directly behind the main building are the various tracks and fields you will be using during P.E, you are also free to use the fields during recreational times and during weekend. Roughly five miles from the school is a small town with stores and recreational buildings, you are only permitted to leave to visit the town on weekends. With the exception of today, breakfast is to be served from Seven-Thirty to Eight-Thirty in the morning, classes will begin at Nine and proceed until Twelve, where you will be given a one-hour lunch break. Classes are to be dismissed at Three in the after noon, allowing for three hours of recreational time; dinner will be served from Six to Seven in the evening. All students are expected to be in their dormitories by Eleven O'clock and are forbidden from leaving the dormitory until Six in the morning, while there is no active "bedtime" we expect you to be in bed at a reasonable time, and will not be responsible for lack of sleep. On weekends, breakfast will be served from Nine-Thirty to Ten-Thirty in the morning." He took a deep breath, a quick look at his watch and continued on."Currently, it is Eleven-Thirty Six; after receiving your room numbers, and bringing your bags to the assigned rooms, you will be able to have lunch. Unpacking is to be done after lunch, with free time until dinner, which will be served at its regular time. At Eight in the evening, there will be a Welcoming dance held in the ballroom for you to get aquatinted with your peers; the dance will continue until Twelve. Active tomorrow, Sunday meals will be served at their regular times. In the main foyer, table have been set up to assign you rooms and schedules. You are dismissed, and, good luck this year to all of you." With that, the man made his way backstage. The students had all gotten up and began to poor out of the room, all of them in a frenzy to get their rooms assigned to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny

Author's note: Today, I'm a fanfiction machine! Muahahaha! Enjoy!

* * *

Pure Chaos was the best term to describe the frenzied flood of children scurrying to receive the best rooms, and view their schedules. Somewhere with the crowd, both Kira and Athurn marched along, the two try to stay close by each other. Athrun stumbled slightly as he felt something step on his heel; he turned around to see what had happened, to see startled dark red haired girl looking back at him. 

"Sorry" Was all she uttered; the girl seemed a bit young to be at the school, but Athrun figured she simply looked young for her age. As he turned his whole body around his eyes widened; the pink haired girl was standing right beside the younger girl that had stepped on his heel. He nudged Kira to get his attention, forcing a smile onto his face; Kira turned and almost leapt back with shock.

"Sorry about that... I-I... Meyrin. I guess I... Wasn't paying... attention." Exclaimed a dumbfounded Meyrin; she couldn't take her eyes off of the blue haired boy, his deep green eyes were almost entrancing. A strange look grew about Athurn's face as he turned around and whispered to Kira.

"I'm gonna go hold a spot in line... I'll leave you here to talk with the pinkie over there." With that, he forced himself through the crowd, leaving the young Meyrin with her jaw dropped. Lunamaria noticed her sister's odd behavior and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You... Okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Meyrin shook her head and smiled at her sister; "I'm fine." Was all she said. Lacus, who had been staring at the ceiling finally brought her head down, her eyes falling into a fair-skinned boy with deep purple eyes; for a moment, there was nothing but a blank expression on her face, but it quickly faded to a smile.

"Hello. What's you're name? I'm Lacus Clyne." Kira couldn't seem to bring the words to his mouth; was the girl actually talking to her? His breathing began to speed up as he finally forced words out of his mouth. "I'm Yamato Kir- Err, Kira Yamato." He gave her a nervous smile, and quickly began to back away, chasing after Athurn. "What a nice young man." Exclaimed Lacus to her friends. 

"I think he's weird." Said Cagali.

"Crazy, even." Added in Lunamaria. Meyin only nodded as the group continued on toward the assignment tables.

"I swear! You had to have seen her!" Shinn shouted in the halls as the group consisting of he, Yzak, Rey and Dearka made their way back to the foyer. Dearka rolled his eyes and patted Shinn on the back. "Look, Shinn. I was only kidding around when I said that those girls would sit beside us. You're taking it too far." Shinn frowned and quickly jumped to his own defense; "I'm not kidding! She was there... We were starring at each other for like twenty minutes! Look over there!" Shinn began waving to the blonde haired girl he had met earlier; as she saw him, she put her head down and waved shyly.

'See? I told you!" He said, shaking Dearka frantically. "Whoa, there. Calm down, that didn't prove a thing." He said calmly, pushing a frantic Shinn of him. Shinn only frowned as Dearka continually tried to disprove him. Rey could help but laugh and finally decided to comment on the matter. "Look, Shinn. Even if you did meet her, what's the big deal? There are plenty of pretty girls here. So, don't act like you had the nicest one looking at you."

"You don't get it... I swear for a minute, our souls connected and we were like one perfect being..." By the time Shinn had realized what he just said, it was too late; Dearka, Rey and even the previously quiet Yzak simply starred at him with blank expressions for a quick and then burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Someone's been watching too many soaps." Said Yzak, as he his sides began to ache from laughter; Shinn simply threw his head and hands up into the air, letting out a deep sigh. "Come one, guys. Let's go get our rooms quickly." Shinn said hurriedly, trying to change the subject; he took off in a sudden burst of speed, his three friends chasing after him.

As the two girls continued to walk in silence, Miriallia looked over to what she was now considering to be her friend. "Hey, Stellar? Did you know that guy?"It came to some surprise to her when the blue haired boy had waved at her for no reason; she recognized him somewhat from the assembly, but hadn't got a good look at him. Perhaps they had known each other from childhood? Though, in reality Stellar didn't seem like the type to have an abundant supply of friends. 

The blonde turned over to face Miriallia, speaking in a soft tone; "No... But... When I was looking at him, it was almost as if our souls were connected. Although he didn't peak to me... I could almost feel his heart beating in unison with mine. It was amazing." Her heart was still beating rapidly as she felt her skin turn red with embarrassment. Miriallia smiled at her; " I think that's romantic..." She said, trailing off into a day dream. Boys and girls were most definitely different creatures.

They continued to walk for a bit long, having fallen behind the main crowd. Stellar began to speak once more, this time there was an unusual amount of happiness in her voice. "I think I'm going to ask him to dance with me tonight." A large smile crept on her face at the thought of the boy; she liked this feeling... It made her warm inside.

Kira was tapping his foot on the linoleum tilling in the main foyer, restless as he looked over to the people in front of him; they were finally next. He began to think about the pink haired girl once more, only now realizing how badly he had screwed up. Athrun turned to him and asked "So how did it go, Kira?" Kira looked to ground and ceased the tapping, letting out a large breath of air he finally spoke. 

"Not. Good."

"Ah, I'm sure you were fine, but then again... You are new to the whole girls thing." He said, trying to comfort his friend with a pat on the back; he took a step forward as the group in front of them had finally cleared out, leaving Kira to sulk on his own. At the table, the same woman that had greeted them before was hunched over a computer, this time with a thick pair of glasses on.

"Name?" She said, this time the glee wasn't in her voice, but one was to expect that after having to speak to an endless amount of teenagers.

"Athrun Zala" He replied as smoothly as he could.

"Do you have a certain roommate in mind?" As Kira heard this, he stepped up and gave the woman a smile.

"That'd be me, Kira Yamato." The woman nodded and began typing away on her computer. A few seconds later, to sheets of paper emerged from a printer on the other side of the table. "Go put your bags in your rooms and return for lunch."

Grabbing the papers, the two boys nodded and went off to the side of the table, looking over their classes; Athrun was the first to speak.

"Let's see... Math, Gym , Intro to Piloting and Tech... Not bad for first semester. What do you have, Kira?"

"English, Piloting, Tech and Gym." He looked up with a smile; "Looks like we'll be in the same Tech class. C'mon, then let's get our bags." Kira stuffed the sheet into his pocket, while Athrun searched it for their room number, and quickly put the paper away into his own pocket.

"We're in room two-thirty, second floor." He said as he began to pick up his own bags, taking two to each hand once more. He waited for Kira to retrieve his luggage before walking out toward the West, where the boys' dorms were located; his was going to be a long walk, he though.

"They could have at least given us carts or something... Then gain we brought four huge bags, I guess it's what we get." Kira said as passed through the western exist of the main building; the dorms were constructed with red bricks and stood at three floors tall, they were a good fifty yards for the main building, and the boys' arms had already begun to tire.

The next group of kids were Shinn, Dearka, Yzak and Rey; all of them had been waiting patiently for their turns, and when it finally came they took their turns stepping up to the table and introducing themselves. Shinn was first up, he smiled at the woman and placed his palms onto the table as she begun to speak.

"Name?" "Shinn Asuka"

"Roommate?" Shinn pointed back to his long blonde haired friend, and moved to the side to collect his own schedule.

"Name?" "Rey Za Burrel" She flicked her head toward the printer, where a copy of his schedule lay fresh off the rollers. Dearka and Yzak both stepped up, Yzak not giving time for the woman to speak.

"Yzak Joule, and if I may request a room on the first floor, I'd-" The woman looked at him sternly and replied; "Rooms are given out by order in which you get here, mister Joule. Enjoy your second floor room." A sarcastic smile and wave signaled Yzak away, who could marched over the printer and snatched the paper up angrily.

"Umm.. I'm Dearka Elsman. His roommate." She nodded and pointed him to the direction of the printer. The boy swaggered off to collect his sheet with the rest of the group.

"Tech, Introduction to Piloting... Math and Social Studies." Exclaimed Shinn first, breaking the silence. Yzak looked up to him and spoke next; "Science, English, Piloting and Study Hall for me."

"I've got... Science, Gym, Study Hall and Commanding, you're in my Science" Rey said, listing of his courses in the order they came. The group had already collected their bags by the time the three boys had recited their schedules, Dearka was the last go, trying to recite his off memory; "Math, Science, Piloting and... Social Studies. Looks like I'm your Social Studies Shinn, and piloting with Yzak... You all had better give me good cheating material!" Yzak rolled his eyes at the comment, while Shinn and Rey snickered. The sun was already near the center of the sky when they had made it outside and began to work their way to the boys's dorms.

Lunamaria slunk on a bench by the Eastern doors; Meyrin was still in the process of getting hers, while Lacus and Cagali had taken a trip to the bathroom. She read her schedule over and over, the words not parting her head. "Tech, Introduction to Piloting, Math and Gym..." She looked up and gave her sister a quick smile. 

"Are those your classes?" Ask her younger sister, her own list in hand.

"Yeah." Replied Luna quietly. "And yours are?"

Meyrin took a deep breath and then began to list her classes off, her tone of voice growing with excitement by the second. "Technology, P.E, Study Hall and Commanding. I can't belive we're in the same first period! it'll be great."

Luna sighed; "We're already sleeping in the same room..." Her grim attitude turned a bit more upbeat as Cagali and Lacus approached the to siblings, each of them carrying their own luggage.

"Hey you two. Did you see your schedules?" Both Cagali and Lacus nodded, Lacus being the first to break the silence; she was able to recite her course list without looking, the four classes fresh in her mind.

"First period is Study Hall, followed by Science and then lunch. In the afternoon, I have Technology and lastly, Commanding." With a smile, she looked over to Cagali who took the time to recite her course list. "I've got... English, Science, Study Hall and Commanding. looks like we have quite a bit of classes together." Luna stood up, taking her bags by their handles and leading the group out onto the path that lead to the girls' dormitories.

As the last of the students collected their schedules and room numbers, the pair of Miriallia and Stellar stood silently, Stellar holding a piece of paper in her hand, and two bigs in the other. When Miriallia had gotten her paper, the two parted from the line. The Orange haired girl head turned a bit, looking at her friend's sheet. "What classes do you have, Stellar? I've got Math, Science, Study Hall and English."

Stellar looked over to the girl, speaking quietly; "Study Hall, Introduction to Piloting, Technology and Social Studies." Miriallia nodded and pushed the door open, the two girls scurrying off to their dormitories. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

Author's notes: The plot thickens! As Kira's evil twin explains to him the secrets of the Earth Alliance military, Athrun fights for his life as a group of GINNs assault the PLANTS, intent on ruining the homestead to millions of citizens! How will Athrun combat the threat? Back on the Moon, Shinn is charged with de-fusing a bomb with enough power to split the natural satellite in half... Will he be able to complete his mission before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out! Juuuust kidding; the kids are merely unpacking and getting used to their rooms! Explosions come after they graduate. Enjoy! ;

* * *

Kira set his bags down onto the floor, just outside of the door; he turned the silver handle and pushed the wooden down open slowly; the room was fairly large, with two beds and a connecting bathroom on the East most wall. Athrun was the first to step in, quickly claiming the bed beside the bathroom. Kira picked up his bags once more and swung them onto the free bed, the luggage landing on the soft mattress, displacing the blankets and sheets. Kira looked over to Athrun who was already in the process of unzipping and removing his wardrobe, then, Kira looked to the rest of the room; there was one empty drawer and an empty closet. 

"I get the closet!" Shouted Kira before his friend had even noticed it. Athrun looked over, slightly confused at what Kira was going on about. "We'll worry abut that later, Kira. Let's go get some lunch before it's all gone. Kira nodded and gave a final look around the room, stepping over to his bedside table. "Hey Athrun!" He called out, tossing his friend a key. "Don't lose it now." And with that, Athrun ran off into the dormitory's hallway, Kira not far behind.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Shouted a boy with short blue hair as he stumbled backward, his grip loosening on a large box he was holding with both hands. "Oh... Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kira told the boy, before taking off once more. Shinn simply looked at the brown haired boy, nodded and turned around, making his way back to his dorm room. Peering into the door, he saw Rey neatly pushing his luggage into the corner, and turning around.

"Hey, Shinn. Dearka and Yzak are already on their way to the caf... That's the last of your things, right?" Shinn nodded and kicked the box into the room. Rey soon emerged, turning slightly to lock the door.

"Let's go, then. Don't want to miss out on the eats." Rey took off, forcing Shinn to chase after him. "Rey, wait up!"

"Quit it, you'll break the bed." Said Lunamaria, to her younger sister who was bouncing up and down on the bed. As Meyrin was falling, she stuck her legs out and immediately ceased the bouncing, looking up at her sister. "Sorry..." She uttered. Luna simply rolled her eyes and stood up from her own bed, taking a few steps out of the door; "I'm going to go find Cagali and Lacus. You coming?" Meyrin leapt up from her bed and marched up beside her sister, a wide grin on her face. "Yup." She exclaimed, pulling her older sister out of the room.

"You really don't have to carry all of my bags… Isn't it heavy?" Asked a worried Miriallia, her hands tugging lightly at the hem of her dress as she paced beside her friend Stellar turned over to her and gave a soft smile, speaking in her usual quiet manner; "I really don't mind." As the two arrived to their dormitory, Miriallia popped the door open while Stellar dropped the bags onto the floor, walking back into the hallway once they'd parted her hands. The orange haired girl came out of the room, locking the door with her key and then slipping it into her pocket.

The sound of laughter and shouting reverberated throughout the large cafeteria, the large array of table were set up in rows, leaving narrow passages for students to pass through. At the back of the cafeteria, a large servery had been set up; as the kitchen staff passed out the trays of food to the students, the line slowly began to move, each student getting their turn to select a breakfast. Near the front of the room, Yzak and Dearka had already set themselves up and begun eating. In the corner of his eye, Yzak caught Rey and Shin; waving his right arm, he called them over to the table.

"That line takes forever." Rey said, the tray of food secured in his hands. He took a seat across from Dearka, giving Shinn room to sit.

"Gonna have a seat?" Ask Dearka, looking at the dumbfounded Shinn.

"Uhh… Yeah. I was just looking for someone." He sat down, lifting the piece of toast from his plate. Rey couldn't help but smirk; he turned to Shinn and clasped his hands together.

"Your soul mate?" He said in a mocking feminine tone, bursting into laughter along with Yzak and Dearka. Shinn simply rolled his eyes and continued to eat his meal.

"Yo, Athrun! There are some seats over there" Kira shouted, as he led his friend to the front of the cafeteria, taking a seat beside the same blue haired boy he had bumped into earlier. Athrun sat across from him, looking over to the boy with long silver hair, and nodding his head out as a greeting.

"Hey… You're that guy I bumped into earlier, right? Sorry about that… I was in a hurry. I'm Kira, by the way." He said, extending a hand out toward the boy.

"Shinn Asuka." He replied, shaking his hand with a smile. The rest of the boys took turns introducing themselves, talking about their courses as the meal progressed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, a single empty table housed only the orange haired- Miriallia and silent Stellar, both of which were more interested in their meals rather than each other. At the front of the lunch line, the Hawke sister, Cagali and Lacus had finally received their meals. Looking around the room, Lunamaria frowned; she stood on her tiptoes in search of a free table, but couldn't spot anything.

"I can't see any free tables…"

"There's one over there." Said Cagali, pointing to the opposite end of the room, to a table with only two girls. Enthusiastically, Meyrin led the way to the table, weaving in and out the mass of other students trying to find a seat. Miriallia looked up, enthralled that some other girls had decided to take a seat beside her and Stellar; with a smile and a wave she introduced herself.

"Hey there. I'm Miriallia."

The four girls smiled, each taking a turn to introduce themselves, finally once they had all given their names, Stellar turned to them, a shy smile spread across her face.

"I'm Stellar"

Miriallia breathed a sigh of relief, at least now she knew a group that was a bit more social.


End file.
